


you know i love you

by clizzyhours



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Partial Nudity, Piercings, Sensuality, Sexuality, Strip Tease, T - maybe borderline M, clizzy are in love, is clary obsessed with izzy or are we, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clizzyhours/pseuds/clizzyhours
Summary: Clary is absolutely delighted by Izzy’s new piercing.“Her eyes sparkle with delight, Clary biting her lip softly.Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, her mind thinks, her mouth wants to say. She wants to say her name out-loud, syllables and vowels drawled out like a melody.“





	you know i love you

**Author's Note:**

> No real warnings except implied sexual content, piercings, and mushy goodness I hope! 
> 
> thank you so much for reading and please enjoy 💘

“Iz, what do you mean you have a surprise?” Clary asks, laughing as Isabelle tugs her into her bedroom. The heavy wooden door shuts behind them with a gentle clack.

She leads Clary to her silvery silk duvet, lets her sit on the bed with crossed legs. Isabelle wears a curious expression, her fingers expertly removing her weaponized jewelry. Her demon bracelet and serpent whip bracelet are moved instanteouly, placed with gentle care into a velvet compartment.

“Iz?” Clary says.

“Ssh,” Isabelle says, pressing her manicured red fingernail against her lip to gently shush.

Isabelle dark eyes gleam in the illuminated candle light, the scent of rose oil emanating the atmosphere. 

Watch me, watch me, watch me, she teases.

Clary is.

She begins to slowly undo her genuine leather jacket, pearl button by button.

Clary eyes blink, lets out a breathy hum. 

Isabelle wears a smirk, scarlet red lips showing a hint of teeth.

She shifts, moves her legs into a more comfortable position. A goddess, she thinks.

The jacket cascades to the expensive carpet with a soft plop. 

Her eyes sparkle with delight, Clary biting her lip softly.

Isabelle, Isabelle, Isabelle, her mind thinks, her mouth wants to say. She wants to say her name out-loud, syllables and vowels drawled out like a melody.

Clary stays silent, eyes entranced by their invisible game. A cat and mouse? She wonders.

She doesn’t feel like prey under Isabelle’s mischievous gaze.

Izzy brings her hands to her dark curls, takes out the weaponized hair pin out slowly. Her hair unfurls, spilling like ink.

She places the piece onto the ground with a clatter before moving to her next part. Izzy begins to slip out of her dark navy mesh top to reveal a flimsy black cami and a sheer lacy bra.

“Oh,” Clary breathes out. She’s feeling overcome, lost in a world of memorization of tan skin and collarbones and stark runes.

Isabelle’s Angelic rune peers vibrantly from the cami and Clary lets her eyes flicker for a brief moment before looking back at Izzy’s heady expression. 

She mouths ‘see something you like?’ in the most contrived way and Clary can’t help but huff a laugh.

She’s so Iz, fierce and humorous and filled with a compassionate heart she bleeds to the people she loves with an ironclad grip. 

Isabelle peels off her cami with the slowest precision, revealing endless runed skin. 

Clary’s mouth is dry and oh.

The cami falls to the ground like a leaf in the wind and Isabelle is smirking more vividly, her fingers trailing down from lacy bra, down her fit stomach. 

Oh, oh, oh. She sees it.

A small silvery serpent snake is hanging from Isabelle’s belly button, a touch of glitter embedded.

“Oh,” Clary can only manage to say.

“You like?” 

She only brings to nod partially.

“I couldn’t help myself. I have always wanted a piercing like this and I remember being intrigued by the mundane world. How so many people could dye their hair a different color or wear a piercing. It’s frowned upon,” Isabelle murmurs, playing with her belly button ring. “Or it was. Before my mother would have vehemently disapproved and a lot of things, well, it doesn’t exactly matter now. Things are different and that’s a good thing.”

The Shadow World is changing after all, little by little.

And so did Maryse Lightwood.

Clary licks her lip once, looks at Isabelle with dark eyes.

“Can I?” She begins to say and Isabelle nods.

“I thought you would never ask.”

“Says the person who was being seductive.”

“And you didn’t like it?” Isabelle teases, eyes all-knowing.

Clary can’t argue with that. Isabelle wanders to her vicinity and she gently places her hands on Izzy’s hips.

Isabelle is warm and she slowly begins to trail her fingers to the piercing. Her breath hitches with the movement.

Oh, Clary thinks. Isn’t that something?

“It’s pretty.”

“I know someone who is much more prettier,” Izzy drawls out.

Only Isabelle can make a cheesy line work in her most smooth voice, slow and seductive.

Clary fiddles with the piercing, slides her hand up against Izzy’s stomach.

“Now whose the one teasing?” 

Clary smirks.

In a sudden fluid movement, Clary pushes Isabelle to the soft bed. 

They land entangled and Isabelle laughs. A bright sound, a noise she can’t live without. 

“What brought this on?”

“It made you laugh,” Clary points out like it was obvious, evident.

Her eyes gleam and she leans into kiss Clary, soft and sweet.

“Maybe you just wanted to be closer to me?” Isabelle says, a hum into Clary’s throat.

“I always want to be close to you, Iz,” She says as Isabelle places a gentle kiss against her throat, neck, cheek.

“And I you.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what, Clary?” Isabelle says, fingers trailing through fiery red hair.

“Yes, I adore your piercing. It suits you, Isabelle.”

Isabelle, her mouth says like a mantra.

Isabelle smiles and places another kiss against Clary’s throat.

Everything suits you, Clary thinks, drifting into Isabelle’s mouth with intensity, kissing over and over and over.


End file.
